


Add a Splash of Magic

by typewrittencurlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Coffee Shops, Full Shift Werewolves, Investigations, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Murder Mystery, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie
Summary: My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Yeah, I can't pronounce it either. Call me Stiles. I currently run the best, least known about café in New York. I, and my definitely-not-girlfriend, definitely-a-Banshee co-owner Lydia cater to the supernatural aspects of our world, while offering a mean cup of joe.Helps that the beans are roasted by magic. You're welcome.Yep, I'm a Mage, got the uber-painful tattoos to prove it. They give my already stellar Spark a little extra 'oomph'. And prevent any life changing scenarios... Or so I was told.Bringing me back to Monday.Lemme tell ya bout Monday.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know teen Wolf had this big scheme of the eye color of werewolves.... But...
> 
> In this story:
> 
> Alpha-Red  
> Beta-Yellow  
> Omega-Blue

**|Stiles|**

Gods, I hate Mondays. I mean, worst day of the week, right? My café is _always_ busier on Monday. Always.

Oh. Right. People have no idea about any of this. Me. In other words.

My name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Yeah, I can't pronounce it either. Call me Stiles. I currently run the best, least known about café in New York. I, and my definitely-not-girlfriend, definitely-a-Banshee co-owner Lydia cater to the supernatural aspects of our world, while offering a mean cup of joe.

Helps that the beans are roasted by magic. You're welcome.

Yep, I'm a Mage, got the uber-painful tattoos to prove it. They give my already stellar Spark a little extra 'oomph'. And prevent any life changing scenarios... Or so I was told.

Bringing me back to _Monday._

_Lemme tell ya bout **Monday.**_

★

It started normal, but isn't that how every shitty rom-com starts? Just a (not-so) ordinary guy minding his own _fucking_ business, when in walks a tall, sexy, Alpha werewolf who's about to keel over?

My bad.

It's just me.

So, I serve a perfectly ordinary latte to a hipster writer - we'll call him Mason - when in walks this six-two Alpha Wolf with eyes that make my legs go limp. I mean seriously, is it even legal to look that good? He was straight out of one of my (very) wet dreams. 

... And he was dying. My Spark nearly jumps out of my body when Lydia represses a Banshee wail. Greaaat.

I carefully step from behind the counter, as a few of my other (read: werewolf) customers freeze, smelling my distress. 

Keep calm, Stiles. Just an average, hot, muscle-y, werewolf...

Who may or may not be your Alpha. Not just _any_ Alpha, _yours._

Damnit Spark, why?! Why do you have to pick a dead guy to be our mate? Good looks mean nothing if he doesn't live after we meet him!

I feel the dude's forehead, and Jesus he's burning up. 

"Hey, I'm Stiles. Can you tell me your name buddy?" I look into his green eyes, glazed over with illness. "What happened? What did you take?"

"Just a tea... S'posed to help me find my mate... "

Godsdamnit. Probably laced with wolfsbane.

You see, there's a lot of shops in Chinatown that are supposedly selling teas and potions for the rising population of Wolves here in the Big Apple. Creatures from all over the country hop on the first flight out, when they hear of the terrific protections we have.

But humans want the city for themselves, and make fake products usually laced with wolfsbane or mountain ash. 

And now I've got a crisis on my hands.

"Lyds, start whipping up the Nine Herbs." I guide the poor guy to an open table, as my trusty sidekick starts throwing everything she's got into the magic cure. "Don't forget the honey."

"Yes, Stiles, I know!"

Sometimes she's a little feisty, especially when it's the fourth time in a month we had a dying person looking for help. Oh well. Somebody has to save them.

When all of the ingredients are added, I mix in a little water, and a lot of Spark, before handing the beautiful stranger the mug. 

Come on, Big Bad Wolf, come back to your Little Red.

Slowly, the tan of my possible-mate's face comes back as he drinks the antidote. My shoulders relax, and the café calms down, when he sets the empty mug down. Totally couldn't help the goofy grin on my face as he slumps forward onto the table with a groan.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

By the gods, his voice is almost better than his looks.

I shrug at Lydia, because apparently she thought I was being a softie.

After a couple of minutes, everything is pretty much back to normal, aside from the Sourwolf trying to recover from his near death experience in the corner. 

That I am totally not avoiding. Nope. No siree.

But, of course I can't help but look over every now and then, taking in the sight of the Alpha I was destined for...

What? A dude's got needs.

And right now I need me some Alpha lovin'.

★

Side note time!

It's not totally common knowledge, but mages often have a "link" to a certain species. Sometimes a really powerful Mage takes on a few of the physical qualities of their bonded race.

Such as a Mage who specializes in Wolves taking on a few... Omega like traits.

I can't shift, at least, not like a Wolf, but...

I have heats, like typical Omega Wolves. And they _suck._

But there is... Sort of... An upside.

When... Sorry, _if_ Big Bad accepts me as his mate, well, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a few cubs down the road. 

God, I would love to have a litter of cubs...

Anyhoo, back to Monday.

★

The broody Alpha was still sulking in the corner of my café when lunchtime came around. Which is great, because I have an excellent excuse to talk to him. Without telling him how much I want him to fuck me three ways from Sunday.

Yep. Leavin' that part out. _Totally_ leavin' that part out.

I set a hot mug down next to the Alpha, before taking my sandwich out of my mouth, and sitting next to my coffee.

"Hey. Glad you're not dead."

Ugh! I am so lame! _"Glad you're not dead"?! Seriously Stiles?_

"Glad I'm alive."

Sourwolf uses sarcasm! It's extra effective! 

I chuckle slightly awkwardly, desperately trying to conceal my scent. Well, the notes of arousal in my scent. Gods how I want to climb him like a tree.

Nope! Not going there!

"So... Erm... Did you find them? Your mate?"

Initiating insertion of foot in mouth... T-minus 3... 2... 1...

Fuck my life.

_**{Derek}** _

I don't know how I came to be sitting in a café on the other side of the city, but for once, Monday wasn't the worst day of the week. Mostly because of the gorgeous Mage across the table from me, and his whiskey colored eyes.

I remember drinking a tea Laura purchased, it was supposed to help me find my mate... And undeniably it was this ADHD ridden _puppy_ in front of me.

"So, enough about me. Gods, I don't even know your name!"

I grin behind my mug, taking another sip of coffee in lieu of a response. This Mage smelled like the most perfect Omega, and I want to make him _mine._

"Derek. My name is Derek Hale." I chew on my lower lip for a brief second, letting my fangs scrape my skin, completely in his view. The sharp spike of arousal I expected. But, the flash of blue in his eyes, that was a bit surprising. 

"H...hi. Umm. Derek.... Derek, do you feel this?" He rapidly motions between the two of us, and I smirk, looking into my coffee. "Come on! I know I'm not a full Wolf... But, Alpha..." 

"Yes, my Omega?" I let my eyes go red as I stare into his whiskey eyes, and I hear how his heart speeds up. "You are my Omega, right?" 

He squeaks, nodding. The blue comes back into my Omega's eyes, as he stares at my throat. I slowly take a drink of my coffee...

How the hell is he getting turned on by that?

"A-Alpha, I know we just met. But... Mmm, I'm ready..."

"Tell me your name, Omega."

"Stiles."

I gently run the pad of my thumb over his lips, looking into - strike that, drowning in his caramel eyes. "Stiles, I'm not going to take you. Not until we have a first date."

"I'm free Thursday."

"I'll meet you here at three."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead.
> 
> Stiles goes into an early heat, and Derek takes care of him,

{Stiles}

Oh, gods. I am so dead.

I mean, he _claimed_ he acknowledged the Bond, but Derek hadn't called me or anything since Monday. And not everyone can be all stoic and collected when their inner wolf is three days away from the next heat...

I can almost feel myself getting slick ready.

And where is my Alpha?

Oh. That's right.

_Not. **Here.**_

But still, I don't have it in me to completely reject him. He's my fucking Alpha. I need him.

Shit, Lydia is talking.

"... And I swear Stiles, if Jordan doesn't have to be in the Bronx tommorow, I'd help." Her blue eyes blinked at me as I gaped, perfectly miming a goldfish.

"Sorry... Heat is going to be bad this season." I can't actually expect her to understand, I mean, Lydia tries, but she's just a step away from human. She can't possibly know what it's like to have your skin crawling, and fucking horniness to the point of pain once every three months.

"Well, I can cover for you, but Derek better help you. You really need him." She goes back to restocking the display of snacks, the 3 o'clock rush all but over. I agree with her one hundred percent, I _need_ Derek. But he's not here.

" No shit, Lydia." I grumble to myself, just as Jordan Parrish, her Hellhound boyfriend walks in. His eyes get that flickery orange color to them as soon as he catches my scent. 

My heat is probably coming early, by his face.

Greeaat.

I brush off the police officer's questions as I finish up my day, I can't explain most of it anyway.

Just as I grab my satchel, I nearly moan as a scent hits me. Mmm, bonfire, and cedar, and leather, and _Derek_. 

His big hands grab my skinny shoulders, and I look up into my mate's multicolored eyes. I can actually smell the arousal coming from my scent gland.

"I think I'm early." I manage to say, as Derek's eyes burn red. " Please, I live in the loft upstairs." 

★

I fall back on my shitty bed, naked as soon as I shut the door behind us. Derek's making soft growling noises, as slick literally runs down my thighs.

The predatory look in his eyes had me hard and aching for him. As - finally - he slips out of the boxers, I come, completely untouched. I haven't had that happen in years. Not since I was a horny teenager.

But his abso-fucking-lutely beautiful cock was waiting for me. It was everything my fake knots weren't. I mean can a dildo even compare to a real cock?

Derek guides me up the bed, and settles between my knees, eyebrows asking everything for him.

"Just... Need you... Inside me, Alpha."

He nods, bracing my hip with one of his hands, and drawing away the small pain of him filling me. Leaving me to pray that my soundproofing spell still worked.

As he looks into my eyes, I bare my neck, letting him breathe in my scent at its source.

And that starts the most mind blowing sex I'd ever had.

Derek is literally made for this. Made for taking me apart piece by piece. Making me orgasm time and time again, before the big one.

Before he lodges his knot inside me, the small thrusts hitting every sweet spot I have, and just as he is about to let it loose...

He marks me. 

I scream in pleasure, back arching into him as the best climax of my life rocks through me. I can feel him pumping me full of his seed, and do the only thing I felt I could.

I bite down, hard, on his mating gland.

{Derek}

"Stiles."

I can't move. I can't think. I actually completed the Bond with my mate, and we lay tied together by my knot.

But there was one problem.

"Stiles. Do you want a litter?"

"Sure do, Der-bear." Stiles sighs, trying to disconnect us, but it still hasn't gone down yet. I know it's a little frustrating for Omegas, and my mate is probably a bit oversensitive right now, so I try and think of anything to get it down. 

"Derek, I really do want cubs. Like, yesterday. Don't worry."

I guess my smell is letting him know my mood. I have to be more careful with that.

"I have a feeling that after your heat, it might be a good idea to find an ob/gyn."

There. I said it. I'd had a few issues with my ruts a year or two ago, and when they checked my sperm, it was way above average. More likely than not, we're going to be parents.

"Derek, I'm not sure if you realize this, but I'm more than ready to settle down."

" Me too. Want to go to the courthouse in a few weeks?"

" That was the lamest proposal ever." I can hear the smile in his voice as he says it. Stiles kisses my pec, before getting more comfortable with my knot. "But yeah. Let's get married."

My wolf howls in delight, and I keep thinking _matematemate_ , and I couldn't be happier. 


	3. Chapter 3

{Stiles}

So.... I'm definitely pregnant. Great. Awesome. And I have a sleeping Alpha curled around my back, who definitely is waking up any time soon. Gods.

I settle in to Derek's embrace, tracing soft patterns on his forearm, which lay across my waist. It seems a bit weird that his hand is like, latched on to my stomach, right over my womb. But then again, could he be protecting our pups?

The thought gives me the warm and fuzzies, that my mate was already that in tune. I mean, not every Alpha is like him. I certainly have known a few who had just left as soon as they finished knotting me. Like, what the fuck man? Care to find out if my birth control actually works?

But my mate isn't one of those douchebags, obviously.

I hear him grumble my name in his sleep, reflexively pulling me closer into the curve of his body. Derek trembled softly against me, and I use my Spark to make my scent extra comforting, knowing he's in a nightmare.

Derek seems to relax, and his pinky strokes the soft trail of fuzz leading down from my bellybutton. I sigh, using my spark to draw my water glass over two inches, and I manage to get a drink, while I wait for my alpha to wake.

Seems like I'm in for a decent wait.

★

"Der," I murmur, twisting in my mate's arms, after freaking two hours of waiting.

I really have to pee, alright? Don't judge.

Derek grumbles, his brow furrowing. He is _still_ asleep.

"Derek." Louder this time, and my mate jerks awake, eyes flashing red, and claws popping out with a low growl. "Hey, Sourwolf, it's me." I reach out to Derek, placing my hand on his rapidly rising and falling chest, a trickle of soothing vibes flowing with the contact. "It's your mate," I add, as still crimson his eyes find me, slowly flickering back to their lovely green.

"Sorry, I..." Derek blanks for a second, like a completely unrelated thought popped into his head, and his face splits into a grin. "Stiles. I don't smell your heat."

I can't stop the smug smile from blooming on my face, as I crawl out of bed. "Figure it out yet?" I ask, turning in my full length mirror to examine my stomach. It's still quite flat, but when Derek's knot was still tying us together, I could feel six or seven eggs attach to my uterus, at least. In just a couple of months, I was going to be huge.

Derek sneaks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. His voice is a low rumble in my ear as he all but growls, "We have to keep them safe."

I try and turn, looking for a reason that he's anxious. "Der, what's wrong?"

"It's not the shop owners that are poisoning the food." 

His words leave a cold stone in the place where my stomach was.

What the actual _fuck_ does that mean?!

"All I know is that the tea Laura bought, she bought it from a kitsune." Derek holds me closer, his voice strained, and he buries his face in my scent gland, his wolf instinctively calling to me, his mate. I was scared shitless too. "I didn't think too much of a small hole in the bag, but..."

"So, there's a legit conspiracy." My lips are numb, as the implications run through my head, and the only thing I can think of, the only person who could do something like this, is Argent. Gerard Argent, to be precise.

The fucking powerhouse senator who actively campaigns against all Creatures. He advocates death sentences for anyone not of the species _Homo Sapiens Sapiens._ Even pups. Like ours.

I force my heart rate down, not wanting a shift to upset the small clusters of cells dividing inside my womb, and let out a growl. "He won't fucking _touch_ my babies."

"Argent has people all over the state," Derek rumbles, his hands digging into my sides, not enough to hurt, but enough to be uncomfortable. I know he's fighting a full shift right now. "My mother, she's New York's other senator."

I laugh in disbelief, asking, "You're one of The Hales?"

"Unfortunately." 

"Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for dealing with genocidal maniacs."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

Gerard Argent was going to rue the day he ever even thought about mass killing the creatures of NYC. And it would be little old pregnant Omega Stiles Stilinski who brought him to his knees.


End file.
